Innocent Emeralds and Jaded Obsidian
by Apathetic Lambchoppi
Summary: What if instead of Lily Evans showing up to Hogwarts and bringing two of the most powerful halfblood and pureblood wizards to their knees through love, it was instead our favorite black-haired wizard? Eventual slash, very SLOW romance, but mostly friendship and later some angst/action. WIP and a very adorable Chosen One. :D


Alrighty! Hello, and I know I shouldn't start a new story, but I couldn't resist. I want there to be a bit of surprise when you read the ending so the more _detailed _summary and warnings will be on the next chapter. I'm not sure what pairing I'll do, but I'm **more than likely going to have **a** slash **one.** Meaning male/male.** If that isn't your cup of tea, then I suggest clicking off this story and living your unfulfilled life. Also, this isn't an idea I've been stewing over, so I have NO idea what I'm doing for the plot, meaning I'll probably write a few chapters (which I will make long, pinkie swear :D) and get writer's block. Know that none of my other stories are abandoned because I've started this one. I already have about half of a chapter for Bloody Love and a Sad Destiny and I have a few ideas floating around for Malicious Intentions. However, I have 2 exams next week so I probably won't update again anytime soon. Damn Biology! Well, enough about me :D on with the story!

Ch. 1

Prologue

"The two most important days in your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why."  
― Mark Twain

* * *

"_No! _Please, take me instead. Anyone but my Harry! Please!" Lily screamed.

Red hair, like a flame, moved about as if it had a life of its own. Green eyes, a deep forest green, sparkled with defiance and a mother's love.

_No one will hurt my boy. __**No one**__. _

Voldemort merely looked at the 20-something girl and sighed internally. While he did want to respect his Potion Master's wishes, for there was no reason _not _to, he wasn't going to stand around and wait for her to let go of her worthless bravery.

_Gryffindors were always such a waste of magical blood. _

He had thought of stunning the girl, but he knew that if she didn't quit resisting, letting her go would just bite him in the ass. Might as well get rid of Dumbledore's most powerful minions while he had the chance. With a roll unwillingly coming forth in his deep crimson eyes, he carelessly mumbled, "_Avada Kedavra." _at the stupid girl.

He didn't usually give anyone a chance to surrender, and she had just thrown it in his face!

_Stupid Mudblood. Such a waste. _

He turned her beautiful face to the side, and couldn't help but revel in the dead look in her previously gleaming emeralds.

_A waste for her, but not for me I suppose. _

After that single thought he completely forgot about the dead muggleborn and set his eyes upon the child that would supposedly defeat him one day. The boy wasn't much; ebony curls framed a cherubic face and bright green eyes, that were just a _tad _greener than his mother's, were bright with confusion, but intelligence. He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named cocked his head slightly to the side and stroked his wand down the boy's cheek, unwilling to kill the small boy yet.

Most children would be crying or screaming their heads off; their instincts whispering words that informed them they were in the presence of danger and/or a predator. All the kids from the orphanage had had that response, but not him. He merely sat there and stared into cold red eyes and giggled when the cool wood touched his face, wood that would channel magic that ended his meager existence. Voldemort hummed slightly in response to the child's smile, unwilling to find him _cute _of all things.

However, the power that practically crackled in the air made him pause. Various thoughts flew through his brilliant mind, but you could never say he regretted his final decision. While yes, having the boy on his side would be beneficial, he couldn't risk having the boy return to the Light and later defeating him. And since obviously Light magic thrummed through the powerful boy's veins, he knew it was inevitable.

_Now this __**truly **__is a waste of magical blood. If only you weren't destined to defeat me, you could have helped make this war infinitely easier to win. May Magic welcome you will gracious arms little one. _

And with one last giggle from the pretty child, Voldemort whispered, "_Avada Kedavra." _one more time and his world exploded into oblivion.

* * *

"You've got this honey! Just one last push and you'll finally be done." Gabrielle whispered to his keening wife.

Dark hair was matted to her tanned forehead, but light green eyes were narrowed in determination. Finally, a small child slipped out, but no crying was heard. Gabrielle immediately assumed the worst, but the doctor just seemed a bit surprised, not worried. So he sat down patiently, and grasped his high school crush's barely shaking hand. In a few minutes their doctor, Dr. Matthews, came back with their baby clothed within a light blue blanket. While they had both been expecting a pink one, since girls were always put in pink ones right?, they merely wrote it off as a coincidence, but their doctor's, and old friend's, words completely blew them away.

"Here's your baby Olivia. Seems to be that he'll be a quiet one, what with him not crying when he was born."

Both of the parents blinked repeatedly in surprise, the same questions racing through their minds. Olivia recovered first though.

"What do you _mean _boy? All our ultrasounds showed no sign of a penis! Is our girl deformed or something?" she exclaimed, horrified.

_What if she's so kind of she-male? Those people exist, right? How the hell am I suppose to explain that to her when she's older? Ugh. Woe is me! _

The doctor interrupted their thoughts though, with a small laugh and a sheepish grin.

"There must have been something wrong with the ultrasound machine or the results. The child is obviously male, and no, he's not some sort of she-male as I knew you would think Olivia." She bit her lip slightly and light green eyes were lowered, but amusement sparkled in faerie-like irises and no sign of embarrassment showed on her tanned face.

"He's just a regular boy, one that I suggest you begin holding. You carried him for 9 months remember?" He grinned and handed over the boy, leaving the two parents to coo over their new child. For a newborn the kid was actually pretty cute. Most of them looked like nasty little wrinkled masses.

Olivia took her baby boy slowly and couldn't help but notice the similarities between her and him. They both had the same mess of ink-black locks, but he had a reddish shine that she knew he got from his father. The way they curled up also came from Gabriel. However, the boy's face was all hers. Delicate features and bow-like lips were very feminine, and she knew her baby would look like a male version of herself when he grew up. However, when her beautiful child opened his eyes she was surprised to see something he hadn't inherited from _anyone _in her's or her husband's family.

Brilliant emerald eyes with a light green ring, which was more of her color, glittered and slowly a smile appeared on her lovely child's face. Not quite as pudgy as she had hoped-arms lifted up to hug his mother for the first time and Olivia couldn't help the crystal tears that fell down her red cheeks. She brushed a hand through his hair and noticed the odd birthmark on his forehead, but kissed it shakily and with all her love anyways. With one last brush of his hair she whispered quietly, but loud enough for her love to hear,

"You, my beautiful boy, are Aster Evans. And I'm your mommy."

* * *

Nice right? :D I've never seen a story quite like this, and this will be my first attempt at writing a HP fic in the Marauder time period, but I think I'll like it. :) Any questions you have, feel free to either leave a review, which I promise to get back to through either the next chappy in AN's or by PM. You can also just PM me if ya want. And remember, this is FANfiction, so if you want specific pairings, let me know and I'll try to incorporate them. If you just want to praise me you can go ahead and do that too :D (do it or I kill you, will butter knives and an abundance of chocolate cake.) Also, if there is any story that is eerily similar to this one, please tell me so I can read it. :D I looked everywhere for one, but couldn't find it so I guess I'm being original for once in my life O_O Have a wonderful existence and seriously, review! Just takes a few seconds. :D

Note- I know some would want Harry's name to stay the same, but since both Lily and Petunia had flowery names, I needed to give Harry one too. It would be weird if I didn't, even if the mother planned on naming both her children after flowers in the first place. **Aster means "star" and is named after a lilac flower that is shaped like a star.** :D I'm sorry if ya wanted the name Harry, I know it bothers me sometimes if Harry as a different name or looks different (if he doesn't have black hair and green eyes I won't read the story, might be shallow but it bothers me) so, sorry if it makes you quit reading. Anyways, see ya! :D


End file.
